Creepypasta History Love (LiuxKira)
by otakugamer111
Summary: Una pareja creada por mi , simplemente es de genero Humor , Romance y terror , habra drama y claro Lemon , espero que les guste :DDD


_**Cap 1 **_

__ _** La nueva asesina **_

_** Glosario: **_

_**"-" pensamientos**_

_**-.- acciones**_

_**Pov = punto de vista**_

_**(N/A) = notas de autor**_

_**Advertencia :es para contenido 18+ se utilizaran palabras bulgares , Lemon y discuciones fuertes , si eres menor no te preocupes**_

_**porque subire otra historia de la misma historia , la subiré despues de esta , sigueme en youtube como Otakugamerfan y en Devianart como Asumi akira , subire esta historia en Devianart :D disfruten de su cap , tomance la historia como anime.**_

**.**

.

.

**Pov Kira**

Apenas eran las 6:00 am. cuando senti un mal presentimiento , era como si algo me vigilara , estaba viviendo en una casa muy escondida , situada en una isla , convivia con Jeff the killer , Liu Homicidal , Nina the killer , Jane the killer , Ben drowned , Eyeless Jack , Ryuu homicidal y Slenderman . Si alguien se enterara de que viviamos alli , estariamos en peligro .Me levanté de mi cama y miré mi habitación vacia , pues apenas dos semanas me mudé, me paré y miré por mi ventana , una mañana fria , muy fría , esta nublado , por ello no pude ver nada . Me fuí a darme un baño lo mas rapido posible, me cambie , vestia una sudadera negra con capucha puesta , una falda negra mas arriva de ,mis rodillas, unos zapatos largos negros que cubrian un poco mi rodilla , me cepillé mi cabello marron no tan largo que me llegaba hacia mi estomago , todo combinaba con mis ojos grises oscuros que tenia , salí a investigar un poco , escuchaba pasos , era notable escucharlos ya que todo el suelo estaba cubierto con hojas secas , la niebla se me hacía muy dificil de ver , pero en ese entonces...escuche unas lagrimas de alguien , me acerque y vi a una niña , aproximadamente de 7 años , lloraba y lloraba...

Que haces aqui? -dije acercandome mas a ella-

Que..que hago aqui dices?...pues -me respondio con tono dulce -

Yo agarre a la niña y la volteé , la encontre llorando lagrimas , pero no lagrimas normales , si no eran lagrimas de sangre , esto estaba mal , una humana cualquiera no haría eso , sentia el mal presentimiento de nuevo , para mi que era parte de los suicidas , ellos eran los unicos relacionados con el diablo , eran nuestros enemigos,ya que ellos no quieren convertir en uno de ellos por nuestras habilidades , agarre mi cuchillo que tenia en el bolsillo y le apunte

Tu eres uno de los suicidas...verdad? -le dije apuntando mi arma en su cabeza-

Ja... pensaba que tenias piedad de una niña como yo.. -dijo apartando mi arma de su cabeza-

Yo...piedad?...de uno de lo suicidas...Ja...no me hagas reir, no saldras viva de esta , nadie puede saber que la casa se ubica aqui. -dije con seriedad volviendo a apuntar con mi cuchillo, pero ahora en el corazon-

Eso no será fácil...-dijo con seguridad aquella suicida-

Su rostro era dificil de ver se habia convertido en algo horrible , era como una persona sin ojos , su lengua puntiaguda y llevaba un vestido largo blanco y rasgado , claro ella era una de los suicidas , agarre mi cuchillo y se lo plante en el corazon , pero yo sabia que eso no era suficiente ..

Eres estúpida o que ? -dijo aquella suicida -

Solo estrategica...-dije

Ella me lanzo hacia un arbol gigante , muy antiguo, me paré con un poco d e dificultad y le clave el cuchillo en su estomago, sabia que algo andaba extraño

Grahh! Maldita , como sabes los puntos debiles?!

Solo adiviné...-dije antes de golpearla y lanzarla hacia un roble-

Ella no dijo nada , parecia muerta , para asegurarme di unos saltos habiles hacia ello que termino estancada en un arbol muy puntiagudo subi con saltos hacia ese arbol , y la vi , no tenia el alma alli , así que habia muerto , agarre y con mi cuchillo le hacia una gran sonrisa , y los ojos los marque con una x termine manchada de sangre todo el arbol estaba lleno de sangre

You murdered... -dije antes de retirarme caminando hacia la casa muy debil-

Abri la puerta y encontre a jeff sentado mirando una revista

Ya Llegue! -dije algo cansada-

Eh?...Eh?! por que estas llena de sangre! -dijo el gritando muy fuerte-

N-nada...solo mate a una suicida por? -dije con un poco de sarcasmo-

Liu habia bajado corriendo de su habitación a verme , se notaba muy preocupado

K-Kira?! pero que... aghh ven debes descansar -dijo Liu muy preocupado -

Eh?... bien..-dije mientras caminaba con debilidad ya que la suicida me habia lanzado muy fuerte-

No... -corrio hacia mi y me cargo -

Eh?! -me sonroje -

Jeff pordrias preparar un té? -dijo Liu con preocupación-

Yo no se nada de eso...-Dijo Jeff con mala gana-

Solo hazlo!-dijo Liu un poco enfadado -

Esta bien! -dijo Jeff-

Liu me recosto en la cama , noto que estaba sonrojada por lo que el tambien se sonrojo , me miraba y miraba , habia un silencio muy incomodo .

Eh..Liu...? -Dije para romper el silencio-

S-si?-me dijo el aun sonrojado-

Y-yo estoy bien , no te preocupes. -dije -

Claro que no lo estas! pero que mierda has hecho para terminar asi?!

Mate a una suicida ...-dije un poco asustada-

Tu sola?! No pudiste avisarme?! -dijo Liu enojado-

Estaban todos durmiendo , ademas...no queria molestarlos...-dije asustada-

Bien...-liu suspiro- Pero no lo hagas de nuevo, no sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti ...

...-Me sonroje -Lo-Lo siento Liu...

Ahhh...bueno eso ya no importa,que tanto te daño esa maldita? -dijo liu preocupado-

De pronto se escucho unos aplausos , eran de Jeff habia escuchado TODO lo que dije .

Que bien...que buena pareja...-dijo Jeff- Jajajajaja...

C-C-Callate Jeff ! -dijo Liu muy sonrojado-

Jeff! -dije yo muy sonrojada-

Bueno ya... toma tu té -dijo Jeff con una gran sonrisa-

Tome el té y era ...perfecto

Que bien sabe! -dije con una sonrisa- Te salio bien Jeff

Gracias hermosa...-dijo con tono burlon-

Jeff! que forma de hablar es esa! -dijo Liu-

Que pasa?...Celoso? ..-dijo burlándose de liu-

No lo estoy! -dijo Liu sonrojado-

Entonces...? -Dijo Jeff burlándose aun mas-

N-no es nada...-dijo Liu muy rojo-

Jajaja...-Dijo Jeff-

Yo solo di un suspiro y puse la taza de té en el suelo, me paré y toqué la puerta de Jane

Que haces? -dijo Liu y Jeff-

Jane salio y me dijo

Que pasa Kira?... -dijo Jane-

Jeff esta molestando a Liu..-dije -

Ah..de eso me encargo yo..-Dijo Jane-

Jane jalo a Jeff de las orejas y lo metio a su cuarto y se escuchaba golpes (N/A xDDD)

Vete Plana horrenda ...ahhhh! -se escuchaba detras de la puerta-

Ahora hay que prepararse para mañana , tenemos que ir a la academia de Muerte...-Dije suspirando-

Pero si apenas son las 11:00am? -dijo Liu-

Bueno espero que todos se hayan levantado...-dije -

Ben salio de su habitacion con un gameboy en sus manos, yo corri hacia el y le quite el gameboy.

Damela! -decia ben -

Noo! toda la noche has estado jugando con esa cosa..-Dije con seriedad-

Y tu como sabes! -dijo Ben-

Por que eres un tonto y se te olvido bajarle el sonido a tu maquina esa -dije-

Jajajajaja-reia Liu-

Me la devuelves ...ki..? -decia con ojos de cachorrito tierno-

Noo! y ademas hoy pasas sin videojuegos! -dije con seriedad-

Que? pero no! damela ahora!-dijo Ben tratando de quitarmela-

Si no pasas hoy sin videojuegos destruyo tu gameboy -Dije-

Ahhhh! esta bien...-decia ben-

Jajajajajaja...-reia Liu-

y sera mejor que te alistes liu...-dije con seriedad-

E-EH?¡ por que? -decia liu con un poco de miedo-

Porque ME DEBES UNA POR GRITARME! -dije enojado-

Noooo!-decia corriendo-

Claro que si ! -decia persiguiendolo-

.

.

.

_**Gracias por leer el fic , mañana subo otro y espero que les haya gustado , dejen reviews! :DDD**_

_**-Hecho por otakugamerfan :D **_


End file.
